Talk:Breton
Breton magic Bretons are so cool the masters of magic. :Aha, actually, High Elves are extremely powerful in magic and best the Bretons in every single way. Especially those born under the birthsign of the mage. BethesdaFTW (talk) 22:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::By lore, you'd be right. However, game wise, Bretons have a resistance to magic, whereas High Elves have a weakness to it. 04:08, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I would say Benton's are better at magic in every way, because of there mating with high elf's in the past. Factual correction The section on real-world connections needs some revision. The author seems to be somewhat confusing and combining two similar sounding, but distinct, terms, "Briton" and "Breton" (this is actually a fairly common mistake). The "Britons" were the collected people of Britain south of the Forth of Firth prior to the Anglish, Saxon, and Norman invasions, including the peoples who would eventually migrate into the north of France and become the Bretons. Today, the continue to exist as the Welsh, Cornish, and Lowland Scots, as well as some smaller ethnic groups (the Highland Scots are descended from Goidelic tribesmen who migrated across the Hebrides from Ireland and subsumed the indigenous Pictish people who controlled the area north of the Forth of Firth), but in modern context, the term "Briton" is also sometimes used synonymously with "British person". "Breton", on the other hand, refers exclusively to the people of Brittany, in northern France, and to their language. 15:50, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Possible Germanic influence? What I want to ask, is why do Bretons have French and English names? those areas are not Celtic(in majority) and are Germanic(i.e Franks of France, Anglo-saxons of England.) The Bretons of France have their own celtic names, why doesn't bethesda just use you know... Breton names!? simply put, if they're Celtic based, why are the names Germanic and French Romance? Also, The Germanic tribes feel like a real missing link as they played a massive part in shaping Europe. Oh and has any one noticed the Scottish and Irish names that are used by 'Pure' Bretons and not Reachmen?HeliosHair UK (talk) 20:02, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Edits Someone fixed this section already (and did an excellent job); I have further amended it with some minor details (ie. "Galatian" is cognate with "Gaul" which is not true: 'Gaul' is a Gallic rendering of Frankish 'walh', "foreigner" which is cognate with English 'Welsh' and German 'Welsch'; 'Galatian' is from Greek 'galatai', which appears to be a rendering of a tribal name related to 'Gallia'). Jondon Cenobi (talk) 15:34, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :As I mentioned on this talkpage, you don't need to use the talkpage to explain your edits, make use of the edit summary box for that. Especially since you are responding to ancient discussions which isn't necessary. --''Saju '' 15:36, October 8, 2015 (UTC) They shouldn't be so short Why are the Bretons so short? They're supposed to be descended from the tallest human race in the games and the tallest race in the games in general. It seems like if anything they should be the tallest human race or one of the taller mer races. FlaredSpectre (talk) 06:52, February 12, 2017 (UTC)